Tool Time
Laboratory -- Autobot City Lab equipment fills this room: equipment hanging from the ceiling, sitting on the benches lining the walls, and on the table in the middle. Also on the table in the middle is a terminal connecting to the main computer of Autobot City. Assorted projects lie scattered about amongst tools and other miscellaneous objects that you can't identify. Over in the North East corner of the lab sits a large security coded vault, where all the discoveries deemed too dangerous or too sensitive for general release are stored. While to the North West corner resides one of the Lab's more recent additions. The experimental Cold Fusion Reactor that drives Metroplex's faster than light systems. A number of monitors and display readouts are connected around the reactor, technicians constantly checking the experimental device. The medbay was getting rather busy tonight, and though he didn't like leaving so much work to his staff without at least some pitching in himself, Jetfire had a number of other projects that needed his personal attention more. Thusly when the activity had started picking up he'd retreated down to the main labs instead to continue his work. If Springer would /ever/ be able to fit a pair of ruby slippers over his huge metallic boots, he'd be wishing to be somewhere else right now. There's nothing like kicking Windshear's aft. There's nothing like kicking Windshear's aft. There's nothing like kicking Windshear's aft. Alright, so maybe the Wrecker was obsessing lately over doling out some big fat payback, but he had good reason too. Afterall, it was Windshear that had deactivated him with the deep plunge of a razor sharp blade. Springer had been able to heal pretty much, but there were still a few lingering parts that needed replacing and thus was the reason for the green-armored Autobot to be visiting Jetfire's labratory. Tapping on the entrance, Springer saunters in and hops onto one of the examination tables. "Knock knock doc. Thought I'd swing by to take care of those last bit of repairs. Sorry I couldn't make it earlier, but I was in the training room doing some Wrecker meditation. You know, knocking around dummy heads." Jetfire looks up from some of his other work when the doors slide open (making that neat whooshwhoosh sound like certain sci-fi shows naturally) and Springer trots in. The stoic working expression breaks into a bit of a smile as the scientist pushes away from his desk and gets to his feet. "Ah, Springer, there you are. Excellent. And don't worry, I can understand the sentiment. Venting is why scientists invented shooting ranges!" Maybe not, but you get the idea. Striding over to the table as the lean green machine makes himself comfortable, Jetfire punchs a few quick commands into the terminal next to it to bring the exam station fully online. "But on a related note, I've got something that should help you feel better. Along with finishing the rest of your repairs, of course." If Springer had his choice between undergoing repairs and just "walking it off" he'd probably take the latter 9 out of 10 times. Wreckers were made to take a beating and they were programmed just the same to accept any damage as a necessity to get the job done. However, Springer's latest scrap was a bit different in the fact that he had actually sustained some pretty overwhelming amount of damage that his own self-heal systems were unable to handle. If Jazz would have been around, he would have probably noted Springer had been SERVED (or something else the kids are saying these days). "The only thing that would make me feel better right now Jetfire would be if I had my fist shoved down Windshear's mouth. But in the interest of your science work, I'll give you a shot. What do you got doc?" "I see your sense of humor is still in tact at least," Jetfire replies, smirking a little. Pulls down the overhead rack, and while the medical scanner makes the necessary double checks of the Wrecker's form he removes a small module from it and presses it lightly to Springer's forehead to dampen his pain receptors. Sure pain wasn't a big thing for Wreckers, but when it came to delicate repairs to intricate internal systems, Jetfire prefered to not take any unecessary risks. "As for force feeding obnoxious Seekers knuckle-servo sandwhichs, I can't deliver that directly. But I can help you get there." Once he's sure Springer isn't going to feel any sudden shocks to the system he opens the triple-changer's chest armor. "After studying your schematics to make sure we replaced all the parts Windshear took properly, I believe I have figured out a modifcation that will augment your already impressive melee combat capacity." Humans had Christmas in July specials at local furniture stores. Springer had Jetfire and his incredibly vast knowledge of science. Either way, the humans and Springer were hoping to go home with something great at the end of the day. "I'll tell you what doc. You've certainly got my attention. If it's something that'll help the Wreckers, Autobots, and me in the process...then what are we waiting around for?" Helping Jetfire's cause, Springer reaches for his chest-plate armor, pulling it wide open into a locked position. Looking around at all the gadgets and gizmos lining tables and walls around him, the Wrecker wonder what new device the scientist has cooked up. "So what did you have in mind?" Jetfire retracts the tip of a finger to extend a small three pronged grasper, his means of dealing with very small and delicate components despite having such large hands. Once Springer's chest compartment is open he uses the tool to unplug and remove a module that was previously installed to make the replacements to the Wrecker's tactical systems complete enough to function should he need to go into battle. But in the end, it had only been a place holder for what Jetfire was really cooking up. "Sure, we could just replace your missing systems... but why, when we can one-up your stalker by making the replacements even better than the one's he stole, right?" Setting the placebo component aside on the parts rack, he walks back over to his desk as he explains. "Instead, I've designed a new regulator circuit with a bit of a bonus." He walks back with a different component in the manipulator. It looks -almost- the same, save there's a visible difference in an extra micro-chip attatched to the device, noticable when he holds it up for Springer to see. "The chip on this baby will be able to give you an additional energy boost to your combat systems... though as it's still an semi-experimental design, the boost is only temporary. But I assure you, it's stable and fully ready for a proper beta testing in actual usage." He takes a moment to make another check of insert spot, and pulls one of the weirder looking tools down from the overhead rack to make some slight adjustments to make sure all the connectors on the new piece are in the appropriate places to fit Springer's exsisting hardware without problems. Like most scientists he's probably waiting for the inevitable question of 'what does it -do-?', even if he fully intends to explain it regardless. Its just, like, part of how these things go. He's a no non-sense kinde of guy and he's a bit like John Wayne (except without the cool cowboy hat and six shooter). As a result, the first words out of the Wrecker's mouth are, "So what's it do? What's it going to able to help me do on the battle field?" The last time Springer had opened himself up like this, it had been for Windshear's benefit. The seeker had taken the very parts that made Springer function and that was something that he would never let slip out of his memory banks. Never. "If it's ready for beta testing then I'll give ya the green light. Anyone who spends their free time calculating /every/ number of Pi must have the processors to come up with something smart like this. Let's throw it on and see how my systems take to it." Jetfire nods a bit, leaning over Springer's chest to put the augmented regulator into place. Then retracts the grasper and pulls down the 'very fine' soldering iron from the overhead rack, and sets about fusing the connections to the system proper. No temporary replacements this time. "It will allow a more efficent flow of energon to your combat systems at oppritune moments," Jetfire goes about explaining as he works. You can see the brief flashes of light from the tool every now and then too as they dance short lived shadows across his concentrating features. "Effectively overclocking them. Or as the humans call it, an adrenaline rush. The burst is short lived, but the optimalized energy flux will allow you to hit faster, harder and more effectively in that window of time without additional expendature of energon from the normal." Pauses a moment to look up and double check a routing path on the monitor, then leans back over to finish. "In fact, with appropriate application and timing you should be able to deliver a blow capable of impending the target's exterior integerty." In non-egghead terms, mash their hull. ... Nevermind Jetfire -has- spent portions of free time calculating Pi. Just don't ask about the time he tried to divide by zero. It wasn't pretty. As Jetfire solders the first set of wires to Springer's tactical computer, the Wrecker immediately feels a surge of energon flow to the area. Looks like the scientist was dead on with his thorough explanation. Although maybe Grimlock would have been better at saying "YOU HIT HARDER FOR LITTLE BIT! GRRRAR! ME GRIMLOCK STILL KING AND YOU JUST GREEN!!" Springer offers a small grin as he shifts his blue optics down to installation. "I don't know if it was your science talk or a flash of Arcee in my memory banks, but either way I just felt a rush of energon zip through my fuel pump. Whatever you're doing, keep it up doc. I think you're definitely on to something with this new device. Can't wait to try it's capabilities out on Windshear's ugly mug." "Just one more solder... There. You can close your chest access again." Jetfire shuts the tool off as he stands up and replaces it on the rack, then tugs the nullifier module from the Wrecker's forehead. "Just give it a few clicks for your systems to fully recalibrate from being numbed, and you'll be like fresh off the sales lot." His own grin broadens as he leans on the edge of the station with one hand, content with having helped out one of his fellow Autobots with his 'cutting edge of technology'. "Now when he's all 'Hahaha, I took this from you rar!' you can be 'Guess what? I got better!' as you put your slag stomping boot up his manifold." Just like Jetfire had his frustrations with dividing by zero, Springer too had his own. For example, that one time when the Wrecker couldn't decide if he should break Scrapper's arm or Long Haul's leg. Ah, the pains of one's life work. Hopping off the examination table, Springer shuts his chest armor and then give Jetfire a tough-love slam on the shoulder. "Wherever that Decepticon is recharging tonight, I hope he's getting every ounce of rest. Because when I'm done with him, he's going to need all the help he's got to recover. That's if I allow him to stay active anyway." Grinning with a determined gaze across his face, the Wrecker can actually feel the module slowly syncing with his tactical computer. Soon enough, Springer would have his revenge but he couldn't leave without giving praise to the Autobots' top scientist (hope you're not reading this Perceptor). "Thanks Jetfire for your help. I'll be sure to give Windshear a few kicks to the mid-section in your honor."